FF7: Elementary Style
by Casey Crystal
Summary: Now, can you guess what would happen if all the FF7 charactors were turned into little kids???
1. chapter 1

FF7: Elementary Style  
  
  
Know what? Sometimes I have too much time on my hands!!!!  
  
  
K, before you people start flaming me going "that's not how the game goes you *****!!" Remember that this is ELEMENTARY style. Things had to be changed. By the way, I'M THE AUTHOR and I can write this how I want!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"There." said the little kid as they peered around a corner and he pointed. They were looking at the snowfort that the popular kids had built. It was large. Most of these kids spent a lot of time after school just working on it. It was their pride.  
  
"We're going there?" asked the new kid.  
  
"Yeah." said Barret, still pointing. "Today we're going to know down one part of their fort! C'mon." he said as he ran along the snow-covered playground while the others followed.  
  
"So what's your name?" asked Jessie when they got to the end of playground.   
  
"Cloud." said the new kid.  
  
"Cool. I'm Biggs" said one of the boys, "this is Wegs and Jessie."  
  
"Stop wasting time. I wanna get this done before the bell rings!" said Barret. They all looked at him. He was the group's leader. Their parents had all called him cute whenever he took charge like this. "Wait for it..." he said. The popular kids had stuck some other kid with the lookout job. So for the whole recess he walked around and around the fort. "Now!" whispered Barret as the lookout went to the other side.  
  
Jessie laughed as they rammed the fort, knocking a large hole into it. Suddenly the bell rang and the playground was a mess of kids running everywhere. They used this time to scatter, and get lost in the chaos.  
  
"WHO DID THIS?" yelled one of the popular kids as he came to inspect the wall. It was the leader of their group. No one answered him.  
  
Elsewhere, Aeris screamed as she was knocked down.  
  
"I'm sorry." said a voice. She looked up to see a blue-eyed boy with wild blonde hair holding his hand out.  
  
"Thanks" she said as he helped her up. "Did something just happen here?"  
  
Cloud could see the fort from where they stood. He decided not to tell her, as she could tell on him. "Uhhh, no. Nothing happened."  
  
"Oh. Ok." she said then ran off before she was late. Cloud followed suite.  
  
* * * * *  
Cloud stood at the front of the class, numb from coming in from the cold and nearly shivering being the center of attention.  
  
"Class, this is Cloud, as some of you might of met him during recess." said Mrs. Jenova. "He's new to the school, so be nice to him. You can take your seat now, Cloud."  
  
She went on babbling as Cloud took a seat in the same group as Barret, Biggs, Weggs, Jessie, and Tifa. Cloud knew Tifa from a long time ago. They both went to the same daycare when they were really little.  
  
"Alright class, I'm going to take another break. I want you all to be working like little angels!" said Mrs. Jenova and left the room.  
  
Almost instantly everyone began talking loudly. The leader of the popular group was laughing about the teacher being some sort of alien. Cloud turned back to his group.  
  
"That was great work, gang." said Barret. "The next one is at lunch! Are we all ready?"  
  
"I am." said Tifa cheerfully. "Too bad recess was when the teacher asked me to stay in and help her, but I'm going to help at lunch!"  
  
Barret looked at Cloud. "You helpin' us again?"  
  
Cloud shrugged. "I need you to pay me more then."  
  
Barret began to shake his head, but Tifa whispered in his ear. "We can use the help Barret."  
  
"But we were going to use the money to buy Marlene back from Vincent! We need our good luck charm again!"  
  
"Yeah, but what if they catch us this time? We're gonna need more people on our side. More people is a lot more important than that toy."  
  
Barret sighed, but turned to Cloud again. "Five candies."  
  
"Fifteen candies." said Cloud. Barret raised his fist, but nodded.  
  
Later, at lunch......  
  
Barret looked at the others. "Ready?" They nodded. "CHARGE!" he yelled as they rammed the other side of the fort. It collasped easily, and they all fell. Tifa looked up into the eyes of their leader.  
  
"Uhh, hi." she said. He didn't reply. Instead, they all smiled at them with their hands behind their backs.  
  
"Wha'cha got there?" asked Cloud. They brought their hands into view, showing a pile full of snowballs.  
  
Then they heard a whistle. "Hey kids!" It was the superviser. She ran up and helped Tifa out of the snow. "What are you kids doing?"  
  
"Just a little snowball fight." said Rufus innocently. Cloud glared at him. This guy was second in command, and was one of the bad guys.  
  
"Well, this isn't the place for snowball fights. You all know that we reserved the football field for that. I'm letting you all go this time, but if I catch you doing it again, I'm sending you all to the office."  
  
"We won';!t" promised all the kids in unison. Cloud helped himself out of the snow and began to dust himself off when their leader grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"After school." he said, then tossed Cloud back. Not being one who'd tell on others but fight it out, Cloud let this go. He and his friends walked over until they were at the swings.  
  
"Are you going to meet them after school, Cloud?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Don't worry." said Barret. "We'll help ya!"  
  
"Who said I was worried?" asked Cloud. "I ain't got nothing to worry about."  
  
So after school, Cloud found himself regretting those words...  
  
"Come back here!" screamed one of the kids as he chased Cloud down the street. Rufus had borught at least thirty of his friends, and in sudden retreat, Cloud had gotten serparated from his friends, but managed to lose the bad guys. "Where'd you go?" asked the kid.  
  
Cloud waited until the bigger boy was out of sight before climbing out of the slide. He looked around. This was the playground just a block from his house. He was chased all this way?  
  
"Wow he sure was ready to beat you up." said a familiar voice. Cloud spun around to see that girl that he'd ran into before. "Do you remember me?"  
  
"Yeah, I knocked you down at recess." replied Cloud. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Aeris shrugged. "This is the only place I can play where those popular kids won't try to fight me." she stopped as she noticed someone behind him. "My name's Aeris. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Cloud."  
  
"Hey do you wanna be my bodyguard?"  
  
"Bodyguard? Why?"  
  
"I already told ya. There's people who want to fight me."  
  
Cloud considered this, then an idea came to him. "What do I get from this?"  
  
"How about twenty candies?"  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
"Yo Aeris!" called the person from behind Cloud. Cloud spun around to look into the face into a boy about a year older than himself. He had bright red hair, and dressed in a completely blue outfit. Jeans, shirt, hat, everything!  
  
"Run!" said Aeris as she grabbed Cloud's hand and they fled."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yay! Got chapter one done! I tihnk this may be the only part where it matches the game so closely. I will be warping the rest around, but not too much. They major parts will be the same.  
  
Of course, I need reviews to know if I SHOULD continue with this, so hah! Hehehe. Now people will have to review my stories! I'm so smart!  
  
Umm, you can reach me at caseycrystal@hotmail.com, & my site is http://ff7paradise.somewhere.net  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Casey~*~ 


	2. chapter 2

FF7: Elementary Style.......chapter 2!  
  
Well, well! I guess some people liked my last chapter! I feel so special! Hahaha. Anyways, here's the nex chapter........  
  
***********************************************************************************  
"After them!" commanded Reno. Cloud looked beind to see about ten kids chasing them.  
  
"They've got reinforcements!" Cloud shouted. "This way!" he said to Aeris as he ran to the playground, where he scrambled up to the top of the slide and grabbed a snowball.  
  
"Cloud, help!" said Aeris as one of the boys came up to her. Almost instantly did Cloud throw the snowball at the kid, hitting him in the forehead and knocking him down. "Thanks Cloud!" said Aeris as she made a run for the ladder.  
  
Reno watced her with intrest. She'll be sorry, he thought, for what's she's done....  
  
"Cloud, help!" cried Aeris again. Again, a boy was standing over her, fist held high. And again, Cloud knocked him down with a snowball. Grabbing Aeris' and and helping her up the ladder, they managed to climb up the monkey bars. Reno glared at Cloud.  
  
"We'll get you guys later. Besides, our TV show is on." he said, and began walking off.  
  
"Yea, Power Rangers is on!" cried one of the boys and they broke into a run. Cloud climbed off the monkey bars and helped Aeris down.  
  
"Do they always chase you like that?" Aeris nodded. "What did you do that got them so mad?"  
  
Aeris shrugged. "I guess they just don't like me."  
  
"Whatever. C'mon. I'll walk you home." Aeris nodded and so they start walking to her home, when Aeris asked a question, "Who are those people you hang out with at recess and lunch?"  
  
"Nobody. Jus' Barret, Tifa, Bigg, Wegs, and Jessie."  
  
"Do you like them, Tifa or Jessie?"  
  
"Nah, I'm jus' working for them until they gimme my five candies."  
  
"Oh." Aeris looked up to see Tifa walking by in a dress. "Hey, isn't that Tifa?"  
  
Cloud looked up just in time to see Aeris walk into someone else's house. The door closed, but Cloud ran up and knocked on the door. Some boy answered. "Yes?"  
  
"Yo I wanna talk ta Tifa."  
  
"No way man. No guys allowed."  
  
"You're not a guy? Sure could'a fooled me."  
  
"No stupid! Jus' a few of us special guys in here. You ain't special enough!"  
  
Aeris walked up. "So if any girl showed up, you'd just let them come into your party?"  
  
"Yeah!" said the boy when he got a look at Aeris.  
  
"Then wait." said Aeris when she grabbed Cloud's hand. "I got a friend I'd like to bring." she said as she dragged Cloud down the steps.  
  
"What are you doing?" whispered Cloud.  
  
"We're gonna dress you up like a girl and we're gonna get in there." said Aeris. Cloud ripped his hand away.  
  
"No way, Aeris! I ain't dressing up like any girl! I'm going home. See you later."  
  
Aeris shrugged. "Ok. See ya at school tomorrow." She turned in the other direction and began skipping home.  
  
(note: Sorry people! But seeing a grown man dress up like a woman was too much for me! But if you want to see a little boy dressing up as a girl to sneak into a party, watch Pokémon. Ash did that in one episode......)  
  
Meanwhile, in Rufus' home....  
  
"So, what do we do about them?" asked Rufus.  
  
(People, I can't stand this! In the game he was called President Shinra. I'm going to give him a name! Yay me! We'll call him..........Brad!)  
  
Brad grinned. "Don't worry. I've got it all under control! Just let me talk to Mrs. Jenova tomorrow."  
  
Scarlet: How is that going to help?  
  
Brad: Easy. Punch me?  
  
Rufus: What?  
  
Brad: Just punch me. I'll explain it later, but punch me!  
  
Scarlet: Glady! *socks Brad*  
* * * * *  
Intercom: Attention. Would Biggs, Weggs, and Jessie please come down to the office?  
  
Biggs, Weggs, Jessie: *look at each other in confusion, but get out of their seats and leave the classroom*  
  
Tifa: *whispers to Barret: What's that about?  
  
Barret: *shrugs*  
  
Mrs. Jenova: No talking! Class, get out your math textbooks, we're going over chapters-  
  
*recess bell rings*  
  
Mrs. Jenova: *sighs* Alright, class. Play nice, ok?  
  
*outside*  
  
Barret: *looks around* Wonder where they is?  
  
Brad: Hey dweebs! See your little friends yet?  
  
Tifa: No, why?  
  
Rufus: *laughs* You'll find out later!  
  
Cloud: *looks at Brad* That's a pretty nice black eye. Wish I'd done it.  
  
Brad: Bet you won't after school! *they laugh and walk off*  
  
Tifa: What was that about?  
  
Barret: I dunno. But let's go get Marlene from Vincent while I got the extra candies! *they run off*  
  
Reno: Hey Aeeeeeeeeeeeeriiiiiiiiiiiiis!  
  
Aeris: What? *spins around* What are you doing here?  
  
Reno: *grabs Aeris's arm* You're coming with me! *drags Aeris off*  
  
Vincent: *counting the candies in hihs hand* Eight, two, thirty, nineteen, twelve! *looks up* Ok, you can have Marlene back.  
  
Barret: Yes! *grabs the toy*  
  
Tifa: Hey, where did Aeris go?  
  
Cloud: She was here a minute ago, oh no! Reno must have gotten her!  
  
Tifa: Who?  
  
Cloud: Real ugly kid who looks like he painted his hair red and his clothes blue. He was after Aeris yesterday. A real freak!  
  
(Note: Don't hurt me Lila and Kari or any other Reno fans!)  
  
*So the kids runs off to find Reno and a bunch of other kids standing around Aeris*  
  
Cloud: Hey Reno! Let her go!  
  
Reno: You stay out of this! You're not involved in this!  
  
Tifa: Hey what did she do anyway?  
  
Aeris: I turned him down for a date!  
  
Reno: *blushes* No, she's lying!  
  
Elana: Shut up Aeris! *looks at Cloud* You see she did someting highly classid, clossafeed, something really secretive! Now go away before our gang with hafta get rid of you like we did to your friends, and-  
  
Reno: *covers Elana's mouth* Shut up!  
  
Barret: WHAT!?  
  
Jenova: *runs outside* Alright, I was watching you kids from inside. What's going on here?  
  
Reno and his gang: SCRAMBLE! *run off in different directions, screaming something about "Jenova's on the loose"*  
  
Jenova: *hands on hips and taps toes* Well?  
  
Cloud: *shrugs* We were just playing. You see Aeris is the princess so Reno was the evil ugly monster who captured her, and we were the heroes who were gonna save her.  
  
Jenova: *evil glare* Is that the truth???  
  
Tifa: *nods*  
  
Jenova: Fine! I'm going back inside. *leaves*  
  
Barret: *looks at Cloud* You beat the evil Jenova!  
  
Cloud: *shrugs* It was nothin'.  
  
*After school*  
  
Barret: Yo Biggs, Weggs, Jessie! Wait up! *catched up to his friends* Yo man what happened?  
  
Jessie: We were suspended.  
  
Barret: WHAT!?  
  
Biggs: Yeah. Brad got a black eye and he blamed it on us. Saying something about we beat him up after school.  
  
Weggs: So we're suspended for two weeks.  
  
Barret: But nobody beat 'em up! They chased US off!  
  
Jessie: *shrugs* That's what we were saying but the principal *Mr. Hojo* Won't believe us!  
  
Biggs: It's 'cause they have Sephiroth on their side. He's the teacher's pet!  
  
Weggs: Yeah he acts so nice in class so that Mrs. Jenova is so nice to him.  
  
Barret: But that's unfair!  
  
Jessie: Yeah, but what can we do? *they walk off sadly*  
  
Barret: *sadly watches them walk off, then makes a fist* Sephiroth's gonna pay!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yay! chapter 2's out! I guess people liked the first chapter. I got twelve sweet reviews!  
  
Anyways, I'm not sure how the next chapters are going to work out as it's hard having little kids doing stuff like using a "sister ray." Intresting idea though! *evil grin*  
  
Email: Caseycrystal@hotmail.com  
Site: http://ff7paradise.somewhere.net  
  
Thank you, and I'll hopefully get the next chapter out soon!  
  
~*~Casey~*~ 


End file.
